


Now kiss

by rcmsw



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmsw/pseuds/rcmsw
Summary: A collection of kiss prompts frommy tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 76 - top of head kisses   
> 62 - lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up  
> 23- exhausted parents kiss

_ for strong-bottle-of-jyn _

 

The babble sounds through the baby monitor, soft and quiet, but enough to wake two well-trained soldiers still adjusting to the safety of peace. Cassian scrunches his eyes closed as he reaches out across the warm bed to wrap his arm around Jyn’s waist, silently drawing his wife up against him as they both listen for more sounds, holding their breaths as they wait for the fateful cry. 

“She’s going to go back to sleep,” Jyn murmurs, lips brushing against his neck with the words.

“Mhmm” he hums into her hair, his own voice still thick with sleep. He’s tempted to look at the chrono beside their bed to see just how little rest they’ve actually had since she first went down, but he resists. If he opens his eyes, he’ll be officially awake and as the monitor maintains its silence and Jyn cuddles closer against him, sliding her legs around his own, he has no desire to get up. 

“And if she is up,” Jyn continues, her nose trailing up the stubble of his neck to place half a kiss on his chin, “it’s your turn.” 

His brow furrows, but he keeps his eyes closed. 

“I don’t know about -” he starts, but her mouth finds his, the kiss soft and short.

“Yes it is,” she whispers, lips barely leaving his, before he kisses her this time. They continue with this languid battle, far kinder than the ones they used to fight, until something, maybe exhaustion or love, leads him to concede.

“Ok, my turn,” he mumbles, though at this point he’s almost positive their kid must be fast asleep again. Jyn celebrates her victory by nuzzling into his shoulder, her breathing soon evening out into a peaceful sleep. Cassian tucks his chin atop her head, melting into the bed as he slips back into the sort of deep, dreamless sleep only true exhaustion can create.

And then the crying starts. 

He allows himself one deep breath, and quick peek at Jyn who is far too still and whose breath is far too measured, before dragging himself from the warm covers, his bare feet hitting the cool floor without a sound. 

“Buenos días, mi querida,” he murmurs over the sound of his daughter’s cries, gently scooping her from her crib into his arms. “¿Que tal? Cuéntame.”

After a relatively smooth change, he’s always been quick and efficient, he cradles his little girl to his chest, his warmth and the rhythm of his bouncing soothing her cries. He watches as her blue eyes, already showing hints of her mother’s green, slowly close, sliding into the serene face of sleep. His body continues to rock back and forth in a gentle rhythm, as his mind tries to fathom the wonder of that face. Years spent fighting for a better future - and now he holds it in his arms. A smile tugs at his lips as he places a kiss lightly to the top of her head. 

Faint footsteps catch his attention, but he does not feel the instinct to whip around like he once did. Instead, he stays swaying as Jyn comes up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. 

“You should be sleeping,” he whispers, but he feels her shake her head against his back. 

“I can sleep later,” she responds. She doesn’t have to explain. He knows how many moments she missed with her family, can count them as easily as the moments he missed with his. 

He turns to wrap a free arm around her, and Jyn brings her own up to rest alongside their daughter, encompassing her. She tilts her head up to place a faint kiss on his lips, before leaning her head against his chest to look down at the sleeping child between them. 

They’ll take every second they can with their own little family, even if it means a bit of sleep deprivation. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For firefeufuego
> 
> A gentle "I love you" whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss.

Ten minutes…

Twelve…

Fifteen.

Cassian takes a deep breath as he counts the time that’s passed in his head. Jyn’s late, but fifteen minutes isn’t long on a mission like this. He himself didn’t make it to the rendezvous point when they had planned, the time laid out in harried whispers as they’d passed by each other two days ago. She could have been stopped and questioned, but she has an I.D. that will pass any check and she’s clever enough to give any Imperial all the right answers. She could have been followed, in which case she’d be taking her time, working to lose the tail without them ever realizing what she’d done. 

He knows he doesn’t need to worry yet. 

Still when he catches a sight of her small frame heading in his direction, something in his chest loosens, and he lets out a sigh of relief. He scans the area, and once he is satisfied that no one is following behind, he turns his focus back to her. Her hair is slightly frazzled, and a scrutinizing look shows she holds her trudgeon in her hand, hidden by the long tan shawl wrapped artfully around her. 

“You’re late,” he mutters once she’s close enough, ready to give her a hard time now that he knows she’s safe. 

“Ran into some trouble,” she shrugs, gesturing with the weapon in her hand as she walks toward him. “A few troopers.”

“A few?”

“Well, seven.” 

“What happened?” he asks her, though he knows the answer. 

“I dealt with it,” she responds simply, raising her eyebrows at him as a small smile pulls at her lips. She steps closer with no hesitation, placing a hand on his chest to kiss him light and quick. 

When she pulls back, he shakes his head and grins. 

“I love you,” he sighs, eyes locked on hers.  

That earns him a small, airy laugh, before she grips his shirt in her hand and pulls him back down, her mouth finding his once more. Her movements are more intent now, her lips firm and pulling against him, and he responds in kind. His hands reach out for her, settling on her the curve of her hip and cupping against her cheek to pull her flush against him, deepening the kiss until they’re both drowning in it. 

They don’t pull apart until the heavy sound of boots on the street reminds them this might not be the best time. They make it back to the ship without finding any more trouble, and pick up where they left off. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for thenewleeland
> 
> 9- war's end kiss

The light of the holo reflects off his face, tinting the view around him a flickering blue as the tiny image of Princess Leia delivers the words he thought he may never live to hear. 

"I have a message for the galaxy,” the princess’s voice echoes through the transmission. “Emperor Palpatine—the greatest tyrant civilization has ever known, responsible for death and suffering beyond measure—is dead. He and a second Death Star battle station were destroyed by Alliance forces earlier today. "

The words replay in his head as he lets their meaning sink into him. The Emperor is dead. The Death Star that had rose from the ashes to haunt them again is destroyed. The Empire may still stand, but after years of fighting they’ve finally beat it weak enough to fall. 

With her final words the princess calls all those listening to the rebellion’s side - and Cassian knows if the words can reach him here on the outer rim they must be resonating through the whole galaxy. 

As a child he’d dreamed about this moment, and as he aged too soon into an adult the dreams morphed into a practical view of what would need to be done when the time finally came. This is not how he imagined the moment, either as a child or soldier. He always thought he’d be in the midst of the battle - not lightyears away on a small but vital mission on a remote planet. Though as the door opens behind him, and he turns to see Jyn, he finds he does not care. He does not care where he is or what his role was, as long as he gets to share this moment with her. 

The childhood enthusiasm wins out, as his mind pushes down all thoughts of what comes next to instead grin at the woman in front of him.

“We did it, Jyn.” he tells her with a breathless laugh. “The Emperor and the Death Star are destroyed.” 

She drops the food in her hand, fresh from the market, as a small, cautious smile tugs at her lips. 

“They’re gone?” she asks, eyes wide and hopeful.

He nods, and a grin of her own spreads across her face, a spark of light giving the vivid green of her eyes even more life. She laughs, full and careless, and at that he rushes across the room to her. 

His arms draw around her waist, scooping her up off the ground and spinning her around the small room, her body as light as his feels. With her feet still off the ground, her arms curl around his neck as her lips find his, kissing him deeply. After a few moments her feet settle back on the floor, but his head follows her down, both of them giddy in their embrace, their lips pulling apart as they smile and laugh between breathless kisses. Slowly her hands slide from his neck down his chest as she inches away and looks down with a sigh, leaving his nose tracing along her forehead.  

“It’s not over yet,” she whispers, then furrows her brow, like she regrets dampening this moment with those words.

“No,” he murmurs into her hair, planting a kiss at her temple. And he knows it isn’t. Still, he has hope. “But it will be.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for jenniferjuni-per
> 
> “Starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion”

She watches transfixed as his chest softly rises and falls, the motion the proof she needs that he is alive. Her eyes rise up to his, still closed. Jyn hasn’t seen their brown warmth in days, since the moment she thought would be their last. They had stared at each other intently then, before clinging tightly to one another, choosing to make the other’s face their last view rather than the destruction that raced toward them. 

Hesitantly she raises her hand to Cassian’s face, lightly tracing the edges of her fingers down his cheek and along his jaw. Despite the tender touch, his eyes remain closed. 

On the first day in the med bay, a droid had informed her she’d been assigned a bed, but she’s never seen it. Instead she sleeps curled up in the chair beside Cassian, finding fitful bits of rest disturbed by images of him falling and dreams of him waking without her there. But when he does finally wake, she is still beside him. 

Between the blink of her own eyes, she thinks she sees his eyelids flutter, but it's so faint she’s not sure if she imagined it. She watches intently then, and her eyes are fixed on his when they do finally slide open. The first time doesn’t last long, with Cassian too bogged down with pain medication to do more than stare back at her. He sees her though, and she sees him, and that’s enough for the moment. 

When he next opens them she is fast asleep on the chair, and she wakes to his hand squeezing her own. She tells him everything he’s missed - somber statements about the soldiers lost and wondrous words about the destruction of the Death Star. 

He smiles at her, and though scars mark his skin he looks as beautiful as he did at the top of that tower. An ache inside her is almost strong enough to push her down, place her lips against his, but he is too hurt and things are too messy, so instead she smooths her fingers across his hair and places a kiss in their shadow. 

Now that he’s awake, she’s convinced to leave his side at least for a short period of time, and she starts joining Bodhi in the mess hall for meals, though she’s never gone for long. One day she comes back from dinner to find Cassian standing hunched over his bed, his face pale from strain and his eyes closed tightly against the pain of putting pressure on his injured leg. 

“Cassian!” she exclaims, rushing toward him, her hands settling at his ribs as she half helps, half pushes him back onto the bed. 

“What were you doing?” she asks once his breathing settles and color returns to his face. 

“The medic said I should test the healing, put some weight on it and try to walk around.”

“Did they say you should do it alone?” Jyn asks, incredulous. 

He sighs, avoiding her eyes and her question.

“I’m not going to get better just lying here,” he mutters.

She sees the frustration in his face, and understands it better than most could. 

“Alright, then let’s test it - but together.” 

He smiles as he looks up at her. “Alright, alright,” he concedes. 

With a small shake of her head, Jyn leans down to wrap her left arm around his back, gripping his waist with her hand. He drapes his arm around her shoulder, his hand finding her free one, and then shifts his weight against her as he stands. She supports him easily - this isn’t the first time she’s carried him like this. 

“Ok,” she breathes. “Let’s take a small step.” 

He shifts forward, his injured leg landing on the floor with a grunt. 

“You alright?” she asks, and he nods, but she can see the pain and discomfort on his face. She takes a moment, waiting until his breathing slows to match her own. Then they step again. 

Arm in arm, moving as one, they continue this process across his corner of the med bay before turning back to walk the length again. 

When they make it back to the bed, they pause at his request. 

“Let me just stand for a little while longer,” he murmurs, staring down at the bed, his words almost tangible against her face. She nods, turning to look up at him. They’re so close her nose skims across his chin as she does. His own head turns to her, and she feels his breath warm on her skin. 

Their eyes meet, and seeing them open once more she feels a rush of joy and gratitude and something else, something she felt before in the hangar, on the elevator and then again on the beach. She hadn’t put a name to it then, they hadn’t had the time, but now she thinks she knows what it is - thinks they both do. She’s not sure who moves first, all she knows is it doesn’t take much to close the space between them, her lips finding his and his finding hers. Their first touch is soft and gentle, a whisper of a kiss against dry lips. 

Pulling away, unsure, they search the other’s face, and it’s those eyes again, his steady brown and her fierce green. Something new reflects in both of them, a spark, a fire. Breathless, Cassian’s hands grasp her face, pulling her back to him. Their mouths meet with no hesitation this time, crashing against each other. Her hands spread wide across his back, dragging their bodies closer together. 

Jyn leans against him, deepening the kiss… and they go toppling down onto the bed, Cassian’s leg giving out beneath him. 

“Kriff, sorry,” Jyn mutters moving to lift herself off him.

“Don’t be,” he manages, breathless, before threading his finger through her hair to drag her back down to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dancingactress24.
> 
> 17 - needing to kiss to hide from the bad guys  
> 21 - surprised kiss

Boots pound against the hard pavement, inching closer and closer to them with every passing second. Cassian tunes his ears to their beat, judging their distance and speed by sound alone. His eyes stay trained ahead on the small agile figure that runs in front of him, on the sage green jacket that spreads across her back, on Jyn. 

She’s faster than him, her movements fluid. Her feet hit the ground with power and grace while his flail in comparison. But he keeps up with her, following her closely as she weaves through the maze of streets. His mind never questions the turns she takes, instead trusting her instincts the way he once only trusted his own. 

Just as his lungs start to burn, they round a corner into a crowded market and get lost in the throng of people. Wordlessly they both shuck off their jackets to toss them into the street. Jyn pulls a scarf from her belt loop, and her quick fingers wrap it around her head so the dark fabric shadows her face. Their steps are slower now, walking leisurely through the stalls, admiring all the city has to offer, as any tourist would. Casually Jyn loops her arm through his, and he doesn’t have to pretend when he turns to smile down at her, their eyes meeting in a small second of respite. For a moment, he’s distracted by the smile on her face, the way it curves around the softness of her cheeks to travel all the way up to her eyes. The look fits onto her face like it's home, and the idea draws an even brighter smile from him, before reality drags him back to possible danger at hand. He tears his eyes from her face to instead scan the area around them, searching for the troopers that followed them and anyone else who may cause them trouble. As far as he can tell, they’re clear. A small sigh of relief escapes him, and he moves his hand to the small of Jyn’s back, guiding her down the street. His thoughts jump ahead in an effort to plan out the best route back to their ship, logging through a mental map of the city. He’s jarred from these thoughts by Jyn’s hand suddenly gripping his arm tightly. 

In a swift motion, she turns and pushes him against the wall of an alley, throwing her own body against his. Before Cassian can react, her lips meet his with a fervor, his skin burning where she touches him. 

He pulls away almost immediately, breathless.

“What are you doing?” he asks, eyes wide and chest heaving. 

“Hiding,” she mutters, cocking her head to the left. He has a split second to see a flash of white armor before her lips are back on his. Her arms curl around his neck as she rises up on her toes to meld him to the wall. The motion settles her scarf around his face, and he realizes she’s covering him from the troopers’ sight. 

Something in the back of his mind tells him that this isn’t real, that he should stay focused on the mission at hand, but those voices are silenced by the sound her mouth makes as it pulls against his. Logic is drowned out by the soft noise, almost a moan, that reverberates between them. He sinks into the kiss, responding with an intensity of his own. Though her body lines every inch of his, his hands wind around her back, fingers spread in an effort to bring her even closer. 

The sound of the boots fade, but for all his previous focus he does not notice. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TinCanTelephone
> 
> 21 - Kiss on a dare  
> 67 - When one stops the kiss to whisper, "I'm sorry are you sure--" and they answer by kissing them more

“Seriously Bodhi?” Jyn groans, her whole body shrugging with the motion. “What are we, fifteen?”

“It’s my party and you said I could play whatever game I want to,” her brother responds as he adds more pepper to the guacamole she’s making, his only contribution to the work. 

“Yes, but I thought you’d pick charades, not seven minutes in heaven,” she whines and gestures toward him with her wooden spoon. The motion sends flecks of dip on his face, but Bodhi just licks them off. “Is there even a point to this game when it's not a room full of hormonal teenagers who haven’t gone past second base?”

“Yes, when the room is full of drunk 20-somethings, many of whom desperately need to get laid,” he gestures back at her in turn, and she does her best not to swat him with the spoon. 

“That’s what the tequila shots are for,” she reminds him. “The answer’s no Bodhi. My house, my rules. My adult closet will not be desecrated by a middle school game.” 

“And here I thought you were my sister. The person I could always rely on. The one who would do anything for me. Mom and Dad used to tell me ‘Bodhi, no matter what the request, Jyn will always do whatever you ask of her,’” he rambles on, eyes wide and pitiful, but Jyn knows the game he’s playing.

“That is not going to work,” she tells him, though it kind of already is. 

“Come on Jyn, this is my birthday party and frankly it's getting pretty boring.”

“That’s not my fault.”

“You’re hosting it.”

“Ugh, fine,” she mutters. “But I’m not going first. Or at all.”

Bodhi grins, his whole face lighting up with excitement, and it's almost enough to make it worth it. He snags the bowl from her hands, tucking a bag of corn chips under his arm as he strides back into the living room. 

“Guess what everyone? Jyn thinks we should do a throw back and play seven minutes in heaven,” he calls to the group gathered around the coffee table. “And she’s volunteered to go first.”

Jyn is too far away to actually hit her brother, and she’d promised her mother years ago to stop throwing things at him, so her only choice is to make an indignant sound as she stalks into the room behind him. She settles herself beside Cassian on the couch, as Bodhi throws a not so subtle wink at her.

“Somehow I doubt this was actually your idea,” Cassian whispers to her, leaning in against her shoulder.

“Why would you think that?” she feels her exasperation fade as she smiles up at him. 

“Guess I just know you well,” he grins back at her. 

His tone is sarcastic, but the sentiment is true. She first met Cassian as a teenager when he’d stampeded into the house sweaty and grass-stained among Bodhi’s other football friends. She’d rolled her eyes at him at first, as she had at all the others, but warmed up when she learned he actually called it football, like you were supposed to. It didn’t take long for the two of them to grow close, keeping that bond through high school and into college, and now the siblings willing shared his friendship. 

“This sounds like a rather juvenile game,” a huff comes from the other side of Cassian. Of course, being friends with Cassian also meant the constant presence of his best friend Kay. Though at the moment, Jyn actually finds herself agreeing with him.

Before she can open her mouth again, Bodhi hands her an empty bottle, his puppy eyes back on his face, daring her to say no to him. After a moment, and maybe a small glare, she takes the bottle from Bodhi’s hand and drops it down onto the table with a spin. 

She should have been more methodical about it. 

The bottle twirls, passing the others around the table and inching past her own brother (thank the gods), his boyfriend (double thanks) and Kay (hallelujah) to land directly on Cassian.

Oh shit. 

Bodhi actually has the nerve to laugh, while his friends join in on a chorus of oohs. 

Jyn keeps her eyes focused on the bottle, but she tries to catch a glimpse of Cassian in her peripherals. He catches her. 

“Jyn, we don’t have -”

She sighs, a game’s a game, and it’s Cassian after all - no big deal. She grabs his hand, pulling him up with her. 

“Let’s just go,” she mumbles, and the group cheers again. She half-drags Cassian to the closet and slams the door behind them. The space is small, like the rest of her flat, and there’s hardly enough room for the two of them. They’re pressed up against Jyn’s winter coats, and against each other. 

Her breathing is still heavy from her mad dash to the close, and her chest ghosts against his she she slowly exhales. 

He gasps, and speaks quickly in an attempt to cover the noise.

“I’m trying to decide if this is more or less awkward than when I played as a teenager,” he mutters, the breath of his words tickling against her neck. 

Jyn laughs lightly, but her body weighs heavy. She can feel how pink her face is, and wishes not for the first time that her skin didn’t betray her so easily. But when she finally looks up to see Cassian gazing down at her, a look of concern and something else altogether warring on his features, she finds it's not embarrassment that’s heating her face and chest. It’s a longing that has rested just under her skin for years, and something about this dark space, their bodies within inches of each other, has finally brought it to the surface. She gazes back at him, and sees something new in his eyes - a fire that is different from the teasing light or passionate fury she knows so well. This is something deeper, something hungrier. And she can’t resist it. 

With a sigh, she decides screw it, and throws her arms around him, finding his lips eagerly.  

His mouth curves around her own immediately before he draws back. Out of breath, he places his hands on her shoulders to hold either her or himself at bay.

“Jyn,” he murmurs, eyes locked on hers, searching. “Are you sure?”

She kisses him again in response. Her hand cups the back of his neck  and her fingers thread into his hair. She can feel his mouth curve up into a smile below her own as she realizes he has wanted this too. A well breaks between them, and all the feelings that had built for ten years comes spilling over their lips. His hands grip her waist as he takes her weight, pushing her backwards the last few steps until her back finds the wall. He breaks apart from her again to kiss a line down her jaw to her neck before she drags his mouth back up to hers. 

 

They’re wrenched out of their heaven by a sharp knock on the door.

“Time’s up!” Bodhi sings. They have time for a quick, startled laugh before the door is thrown open on them. Together they amble back to their spot on the couch, Jyn pressing her mouth closed to hide her swollen lips. As Bodhi takes the bottle next, turning it just slightly to land on his desired target, Cassian slides his hand around her hip, close enough to the couch cushions that the others can’t see. She turns her body just slightly, leaning into his touch. 

Later as the group heads out for the night, everyone pretends they don’t notice Cassian hanging behind. 

 

She meets Bodhi for breakfast the next morning, and even in his hungover state he can’t help but grin at her over his coffee.

“So how was heaven?” he asks her.

“You set this up,” she throws the words at him, but they have no steel to them.

“I can’t control where a spinning bottle lands Jyn,” he tells her with mock incredulity. 

She just stares at him in return, eyebrows lifted until his blank face finally breaks. 

“Alright I did, but I wouldn’t have had to resort to a  _ juvenile game _ if you two had just been adults and banged each other already.”

“Well, problem solved,” she tells him. At the words, Bodhi whoops loud enough for the whole restaurant to turn and stare. Jyn just rolls her eyes and grins as her phone buzzes with a text from Cassian.

_ We should play that game more often. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon.
> 
> 54 - against a locker   
> 64 - being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterwards

Jyn spreads her fingers out on the cool metal of the bench she straddles, seeing the dark bruising of her knuckles stand out against the background. The sight might be distressing to others, but for her it’s a comfort. Split knuckles means she fought. They mean she’s alive. For her, there is a beauty in them. 

Her nails pick at the dried blood, and she watches as she bleeds anew. As the red streak runs over the curve of her hand, she focuses on her breathing, in and out, in and out, as she replays the mission in her head.

It had been bad, and she had been alone. 

But she had fought. She had survived. Blood came from her hands, but nowhere else. The scars forming on her knuckles meant she had few new marks elsewhere. 

She lets the dull hum of the engine slowly draw her back to the world around her. The large ship she’s on serves as one of many bases for the Alliance, a temporary one for all but the most vital of its crew. She’ll only be grounded here for a few hours, so instead of a bunk she’s assigned a locker. 

Her hands push her body up from the bench, not minding the strain that feels natural compared to their previous actions. She throws her bag, light and half-empty, into the locker, and turns her attention to the small first aid kit a medic had provided her. Her injuries weren’t serious enough for the medbay, she wouldn’t waste the time or resources. She finds the simple gauze and wrap she needs, and leans her back against the flat surface of the locker as she begins to wind the fabric around her left hand. 

She hears him before she sees him, and though she did not know he was here, she does not have to look up to tell it is him. She’d know his footsteps anywhere - the hard echo on a ship’s metallic floor or the soft fall against a planet’s sandy surface. 

“Don’t worry,” she calls out as she lifts her head, and finally sees him. He’s already halfway across the room, moving purposefully towards her, his brow drawn in a concern he rarely showcases to anyone but her. “This is the worst of it.”

She motions to her bloodied hands, and he takes the unwrapped one in his own. His fingers trace a shadow of a touch over the shallow wounds, bringing no pain but still making her catch her breath. 

“How many?” he asks, his eyes lifting to her own. The brown depths show a well of emotions, each one she can pick out and identify, each one she has felt herself for him. 

She shrugs her shoulders, “I lost count.” 

“That should not have been a solo mission,” he breathes, and she appreciates the wording. Not that she shouldn’t have gone alone, not that she couldn’t handle it on her own, but that no one should have had to try. 

“Most mission these days are like that. We’re not exactly bursting with resources here,” she murmurs.

He smiles lightly in return, nodding his head before lowering it back down to look at her hand once more. He lifts it carefully to him, ghosting a kiss over the ragged skin, his lips soft and tender, reverent. He sees the beauty in them too. 

Her free hand combs its way through his hair, and his lips relinquish their presence on her hand only to find her mouth moments later. He leans against her, light as air, softly pressing her back into the locker behind her. His mouth moves delicately against her own, telling her all the same things his eyes already did - I’m sorry you’re hurt, I’m glad you’re home, please stay safe. She sinks into him, accepting the comfort he gives. 

When their lips pull apart, they do not. Instead he leans his forehead against her, his nose brushing against hers. She breathes deeply, her eyes still shut, wanting to live forever in this moment. 

It ends too quickly, but she has hope that they’ll find more. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For riderunlove
> 
> 76 - top of head kisses

Lithe fingers flit across the mechanics of the blaster, and his eyes follow their path, hypnotized by the nimble movements. The action is practiced, with Jyn on autopilot as much as their ship. Cassian watches from the pilot seat, swiveling to look at her head on. She sits at the small table, her eyes on her work even though he knows she could do this blind. The process is as much a distraction for her mind as it is for her hands. 

And he can’t help but be distracted by it too. 

It’s his blaster, and he smiles at that. She still hasn’t admitted to stealing it, and he knows she never will. It may have started as something different, but now it’s something special shared between them - sometimes a joke, sometimes more. 

He’s glad she has it, glad it’s been there when she needed it, when he couldn’t be. His blaster has saved her life more than once, though he knows that has more to do with her than it does with the weapon. 

Something sticks as she fiddles with the weapon, and he watches as her brow furrows in concentration. The look brings a determination to her face that he loves, and his breath catches as he thinks that word. It’s hardly the first time he’s used it to describe her, and he know it won’t be the last. He’ll say it one day, but for now, in this time of war, in a life of uncertainty, they both believe actions mean so much more than words. He’s there for her, he’s her home, so she knows how much he loves her and everything she does shows him that she feels the same. 

As her face smooths out again, the problem solved, he rises from his chair to find his way to her, drawn in like the a moon in orbit. His fingers slide across her shoulder as he brings his lips down to place a kiss at the of her head. She murmurs a soft sound of satisfaction as his mouth presses down against her. 

He lingers there, his face pressed to her hair. He breathes her in - a new memory to relish when they’re separated once more, too often for too long. 

When he pulls back, her head lifts up to meet his gaze. 

“What was that for,” she asks, the corners of her lips pulling up as her eyes shine. 

“You.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon 
> 
> 63 - routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing

Bodhi sighs for what feels like the hundredth time as Draven continues to drone on, giving minute details about the upcoming mission. He’d pay more attention if Draven had anything interesting to say - or at least relevant to him. But Bodhi’s presence in the room, as well as the rest of the others, is merely a formality. They’re a team now, have been for a while, and even if Cassian is the only one going in the field, they all still have to brief and debrief. He’s not the only one zoning out - he can see Jyn beginning to slouch in her chair. Cassian is the only who sits at attention, taking in everything the general has to say. 

“This intel extraction will be brief and by the book. A simple pass off from our informant,” Draven says, and the finality in his voice makes Bodhi blink back into focus, sitting up straight. He can tell the meeting is finally coming to an end. “We do not need any unnecessary… complication, which is why Captain Andor will be handling it solo.” 

Bodhi doesn’t miss the pointed look the general gives Jyn, and neither does she. But she just bits back a grin before turning her attention back to her data pad.

With quick steps, Cassian follows Draven out of the room, but pauses when he reaches Jyn, his hand landing on the back of her chair to lean down to her. Jyn tilts her head up and to the side, eyes still focused on the datapad in hand, as Cassian places a kiss light and quick on her cheek. The corner of her lips tug up slightly, but she otherwise appears unfazed by the contact. 

“I’ll be home soon,” he murmurs. And she nods, lifting her eyes to his in response. 

“See you then.” 

 

It’s a simple scene - and that’s what strikes Bodhi the most. They kiss like they’re going to do it everyday for the rest of their lives. And he hopes, not for the first time, that they have the chance. 

 

The mission is actually as routine as everyone said it would be - a rarity in this war. Cassian arrives back as expected, his ship touching down unscathed. 

Bodhi is there in the hangar, and watches him as he moves down the gangplank uninjured, his steps light and casual. Cassian calls a greeting to him, clapping him on the back before he turns to run landing protocol on the ship. 

He’s bent down on one knee, his hand resting against the ship when Jyn comes into the hangar. Cassian’s back is to her, but Bodhi witnesses the way her face lights up at the sight of him. Whatever her previous path was, she’s diverted, her feet finding her way to him easily. 

She comes up behind him, hands landing on his shoulder to frame his head, and he tilts back to see her. When he does, her lips find his forehead, soft and lingering against his skin. 

“Welcome home Captain.” 

And with that, she strides off, back on track. 

Cassian’s eyes follow her retreat for a moment, a soft smile playing on his lips before he shakes his head and returns to his work. 

Bodhi can’t help but grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the Grey's Anatomy reference :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For de-temps-en-tempss 
> 
> 26 - jealous kiss

Her laugh carries across the mess hall, and the sound pulls Cassian’s face up from his food to gaze at her. 

He doesn’t recognize the recruit Jyn’s sitting across from, the one who managed to put a smile brighter than the stars on her face. He doesn’t care. But there’s a twisting feeling in his gut that seems to argue otherwise. 

He won’t let it fester though. She’s allowed to laugh, allowed to be happy - whenever and with whomever she chooses. She deserves it more than anyone in this galaxy. (He doesn’t know she’d say the same of him.) He just wishes he was the one she was laughing with, or hell, even at. 

Ever since they had made it back to base, made it home, he thinks, after Scarif, their interactions have seemed tense, like something was simmering just below the surface. No matter how much he tries, he can’t name what it is. He wants it to dig its way to the surface, or burrow so far down he can no longer sense it. He wants to talk to her with a levity in his voice, hear her respond with the same easiness. He wants to look at her and not feel the destructive weight of an entire world between their eyes, to gaze at her and not see the ghosts of too many soldiers pass between them. 

He wants to not only hear, but see that laugh. To study it up close, follow its path from the lines framing her mouth to the spark in her eyes to the crinkles in her forehead. 

But she is always too far away - the distance all but blinding him. 

Still she is alive, and she stays, silently declaring the rebellion her new home and taking up its cause once more. They fight beside each other, and in action and in battle he finds the ease he craves. They move together, communicating wordlessly and relying on each other without hesitation. It saves their lives more than once. 

They sit together on the ship after one of these missions, one of the ones that came too close. He lingers behind, finding excuses to justify why he can’t make himself rise from the pilot’s seat. On the ship the intimacy they share in battle is still there. But as soon as their feet hit the floor of the hangar, he knows it will sink away, replaced by a space both visible and tangible. His thoughts are so consumed that his mind takes a few moments to realize that Jyn has not moved either. She’s standing behind him, her arm still raised to grip the handle above her for balance, though they stopped moving long ago. 

As he turns to look at her he feels the familiarity does not fade. He gets up and steps closer, testing it, and she mimics his movement, leaning in closer to him. 

He grins down at her, realization finally dawning on him, before placing his hands on her hip and walking her backward step by step until they hit the wall of the ship. Slowly at first, he lowers his mouth to hers, hesitant even now and then he closes the last of the space swiftly. Their lips meet with a hunger, and all the tension seeps away. Nothing is left beneath the surface, unspoken, as their mouths move against each other. 

When he pulls away, she laughs, light and airy, and for the first time he’s close enough to see it roll like a wave across her face. The knot in his stomach is gone, replaced by a different feeling altogether. 

“Took you long enough,” she mutters with a grin as the backs of her fingers slide across his cheeks, tracing his face until she reaches his hair. She tangles her hands there and pulls him back down to her. 

Their bodies press too close for ghosts of the past to pass between them; they cling too tightly for the weight of a world to pull them apart. 


	11. Chapter 11

**74 - Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap**

Coming out of hyperspace for a quick stop, the ship jerks, in a sudden but controlled motion. Jyn sways for a moment before taking a single steadying step.

She looks up in time to see Cassian’s hand withdrawing, having extended in a reflex to catch her if she needed it. She didn’t, of course, but he was still there.

With a small smile, she turns back to Bodhi, the seasoned pilot standing with his feet still firmly on the floor. They wrap up their conversation - logistics for their arrival - and Bodhi nods a quick farewell to Cassian before heading in for the night. He’s grateful, Jyn knows, for a second pilot and a chance for a nap.

She moves purposefully to Cassian’s side as he checks their coordinates. His fingers flutter quickly over the controls, but her eyes stay focused on the smaller movements of his face. The way his brow furrows slightly, drawing small wrinkles across his forehead. How his mouth straightens out of its grimace when he realizes they’re still on track.

He lifts his chin towards her briefly, announcing the return to hyperspace. His glance is too quick to see the playful grin spreading on her face.

As the ship lurches back into hyperspace, she takes a large step closer toward Cassian before dramatically throwing herself into his lap.  

He catches her easily, his arms wrapping around her before pulling her in.

“Careful there Jyn,” he can’t help but laugh, though he’s trying to play along.

“Good thing I have you around Cassian,” she smiles at him. He basks in the sight, admiring the way the smile spreads across her lips and over her entire face, brightening her already vivid eyes.

She doesn’t give him long to admire the view before drawing her face too close for him to see her, melding her lips to his. The kiss is a little hurried - it’s been so long since they’ve had time alone like this. As the moments tick by uninterrupted, their lips soften, their movements slower, the kiss deeper. Cassian pulls her closer, erasing the small space left between them, until their bodies are as close as their lips.

They pull away slightly, and Jyn laughs at how breathless they are.

“Well that’s a good start, but I think I might need a bit more Captain,” she says, raising her eyebrows.

“I’m not sure we have time for much more,” he murmurs, considering.

And as if on cue, the bay doors open and Kay walks through.

“Jyn Erso, did you fall? You should be more cautious and stabilize yourself when the ship is entering and exiting hyperdrive,” Kay informs her, with more condescension than concern, as the Jyn scrambles off Cassian’s lap.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jyn replies, her eyes moving back to Cassian. He tries to ignore the small still playing on her lips.


End file.
